Students and Teachers
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: It seemed as though he had just become a shinigami yesterday... And anyways wasn't he just a daiko? Damn the accursed war! Taking orders from the head captain... Enter the world of ninja, a pupil, and yet another war. Say what?
1. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all trademarks belong to Kubo Tite; Naruto and all trademarks belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**A/N:** Just felt the need to try writing a crossover. Hopefully it's not a failure... Deathberry Chronicles is coming along. Trying to work out a few technical details. Enjoy for the time being.

* * *

><p>All Grown Up<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi," he poked the sleeping man, "Oi, oi, oi, sensei; wake up!"<p>

The man grunted slightly, turning in his sleep, strands of orange hair falling unceremoniously into his face. He remained asleep, and his pupil annoyed, slouched against the far wall of the cave, a slight pout on his face.

It vanished.

A bright idea had presented itself, but Yuki knew that such a thing would require precise timing and perfect execution. So under the cover of early morning darkness, he snuck away, tiptoeing, flickers of sunlight streaking his jet hair.

'You think you're so smart, huh brat?' yawning, Ichigo Kurosaki glanced over at the vacant spot beside him, smiling mischievously – it just so happened, that he had an idea as well.

"Dumbass kid… You're screwed…" he said, planting himself above the cave's entrance, masking his reiatsu, an indistinguishable object behind his back. Then, he waited.

For hours he stood motionless, awaiting his student's return anxiously, and finally, as more and more specks of light broke through the gloom of the night, a boy could be seen trekking across the horizon. An evil smirk appeared, 'Sorry brat, nothing personal… But don't ever try to prank Ichigo Kurosaki…'

Slowly, but steadily the boy made it over the hills and mountains, a small object held loosely in his grasp – a water balloon.

'Ah, c'mon,' Ichigo groaned, 'you can do far better than that… A water balloon… Although, with your expertise in kido, I suppose that much more water is in that tiny thing than meets the eye.'

He shivered slightly. If his previous experiences had taught him nothing, than he might not have been as apprehensive. However, all of his prior encounters with those 'dreadful spells' as he called them, indicated otherwise.

Kido hated him, and he hated kido; simple as that. Yuki was most certainly not going to pull one on him. Shifting silently, as his disciple drew closer; he threw into the air, the item behind his back.

The firecracker exploded magnificently in the air, and Yuki startled, blindly threw his water balloon only to have it plop onto his head, soaking him through and through.

Ichigo reveled in his success, laughing loudly at his student who only scowled in return.

"Warui, warui…" he held out his hands in apology catching sight of the expression on his student's face, "Really, I am… Next time," a cocky grin appeared on his face, "think before you act. Like hell I'm gonna let you prank me!"

And he laughed some more, "How dumb!"

"Sensei…" Yuki groaned, "That was mean… Ah," he brought his hands to rest on the back of his head, "But I'll definitely get you next time!"

Ichigo ruffled his companion's hair fondly, "You can keep trying…" gazing vaguely at the sky, he stuffed his other hand into his pocket, "Anyways we had better get going. There's a lot of stuff to do for us."

"Eh!" the boy protested, "But what about my training… You promised that you would train me! Are you going back on your word?"

"Nah, but there's a lot to do… At any rate, I said I'd train you, so I will… Just wait up a bit alright?" Ichigo requested, "We'll be done this job in no time. Then we can rest awhile before returning to Soul Society. I'll train you a bit on our trip if it makes you happier."

Evidently sulking, Yuki muttered a quiet 'okay', and they were off.

Larks flew overhead as they went, in Ichigo's case calmly, and in Yuki's case eagerly – albeit too eagerly – but still at good pace, passing several landmarks in a matter of a few minutes.

There wasn't much conversation; just a companionable silence, to which both were accustomed. No words were necessary, Yuki had learned – speaking was not communication, and silence at times truly was golden.

How many times had he been saved by it?

Several times, he amended – far too many to keep count.

And so it seemed to him that keeping mum was often the best way to go in life or death situations.

Ichigo observed, his pupil's silence, 'Trying to keep quiet, are we?' he mused, a grin tugging at his lips, 'It's a shame you're so terrible at it! Don't worry, from here on out, you can only hope to get better – I'll make certain of it!'

It was noon when they finally halted.

"That's enough for now," Ichigo announced, "We'll break for lunch."

He laughed at Yuki's face – his pupil always had been caught between his over enthusiastic personality and ravenous appetite.

'My pupil, huh…?' he thought, 'It seems like just yesterday that you were teaching me about this shinigami stuff, ne, Rukia… How are you doing now, I wonder?'

Somewhere behind him, Yuki devoured a piece of meat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nothing really. Enjoy.

~ Ichiro


	2. Crash, Boom, Jutsu!

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all trademarks belong to Kubo Tite; Naruto and all trademarks belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**A/N: **As I work on DC, this story has started to become my drug. It's far more lighthearted. Working on some character backgrounds (especially those nitty gritty details) for DC are just... Ugh! But I'm certain that the chapters for this will get longer, and I'm sure I will introduce some convoluted backgrounds for characters in this story as well. And with that, I'll leave you to read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Crash, Boom, Jutsu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Observing with a slight smile on his face as Yuki continued to stuff his face with this and that, Ichigo took a bite out of his own onigiri.<p>

"It's good," Yuki said abruptly.

"Huh, what…?" Ichigo questioned, "The food or the calm?"

The normally hyperactive boy grew pensive for a few moments before replying. "Both, I suppose. We haven't had the time to sit and enjoy a meal in a while… I mean, with the war going on and all, everyone's so busy…"

"Humph," the orange haired teen huffed, "I suppose so… Enjoy the moment of peace while you can. The war isn't over yet, so don't get complacent."

Yuki pouted, "Geez, sensei, you take the fun out of everything!"

"That's my job!" he squinted up at the sun, "Anyways, we should go now."

And for all the initiative that he took in the matter of announcing that much, it was only natural that Yuki would pack up. He insisted that it was part of his training. Truth be told however, sometimes it was just fun to mess with the kid.

'It's really easy to screw around with you…' he stared at Yuki, who was fumbling with his knapsack. 'Yup, way too easy to screw around with you…'

He turned to gaze at the sky once more.

A few seconds passed before he turned to look at Yuki. His knapsack was not yet packed – a vein throbbed in Ichigo's temple.

"Hurry the hell up!" he barked, "We haven't got all day!"

Flustered, the boy lobbed the last bite of his onigiri into the air. It never returned to the ground. "Huh," Yuki said, "Guess a hawk ate it or something."

"Right," his voice was brusque, "Let's get going kid."

They walked.

It was Yuki's turn to grow irritated. 'Man…' he thought, 'Hurry up, Yuki… faster, faster… And for all that we're walking slower than snails. Yeesh, how annoying can you get… I don't even know why I look up to this guy…'

"Arrogant jackass…" he muttered under his breath, his right eye twitching slightly. The gesture did not go unnoticed though it appeared to.

"Bastard," the string of profanities and slurs continued for a while longer. Ichigo paid his young and naïve student no attention whatsoever.

He sighed, 'Enough, enough… I know we're going slow… You don't like it huh? Well neither do I… Tensa Zangetsu's pissed off. You've got it easy brat.'

"_What was that Ichigo?" a sharp voice cut out. _

'Eh… Nothing… Just that he has less on his mind.' he replied internally, hoping that it would be enough to appease the residents of his inner world. It seemed it was.

'Now then, where was I…' his eyes fell on Yuki, 'Ah right.'

The boy was travelling less enthusiastically than ever before, trudging along the plain road as though death awaited him. 'Don't you know, Yuki, that there's a better chance of death if we shunpo through these woods?'

Ichigo sighed once more, 'It'll be good training I suppose.'

"Fine, fine," Yuki halted to stare at him with a curious expression. His was apologetic.

Offering a brief smile, he scowled, "We'll flash step then!"

Yuki's emerald eyes flared brightly. "Arigatou, sensei! Now, watch me! I've been training! So tell me how much I've improved!"

He leapt; a branch quavered slightly as he landed rather ungracefully on it. Ichigo chuckled a bit at his pupil's expense for the hundredth or so time that day.

Yuki glared – he had landed after all. Sure, it wasn't the best possible landing – of course it wasn't – he wasn't his sensei.

Still, he had landed… "Oi, what are you looking at!"

Ichigo coughed delicately, turning away. "Ah, it's nothing… You're flash step," he choked slightly, "It has… uh, improved…"

What was he supposed to say…?

Damn him for becoming a teacher. What in the hell was he thinking when he agreed to have the kid along with him?

Easy, he wasn't.

"But… uh, it still needs a lot of work," he finished awkwardly.

"Umm…" Yuki tried, "Right."

End of conversation.

They came to a mutual understanding – they walked. Ichigo could certainly keep pace with Yuki, not so much the other way around, especially when it came to flash step, and vice versa when it came to kido.

He wasn't going to complain.

He was only relieved that whatever shinobi were hidden in the woods had remained hidden. 'What's with the ruckus, kid? Honestly, maybe I shouldn't have let you try. Now I'm paranoid.'

A bead of sweat rolled down his face, plopping into a puddle directly in front of him. Nothing happened, and he continued to trail behind Yuki, arriving minutes later at a large gate.

"Whoa!" the jet haired boy bounced up and down, "Look! It's almost as tall as that thing in Soul Society! See! See! This is so cool!"

Placing his hand firmly on the boy's head, he somehow managed to suppress, or at the very least keep hidden, the bundle of energy that was Yuki, as they passed the guards. 'Konoha, huh? It's a pretty nice place…'

Plip.

He glanced backwards as a drop of water fell to the ground, and as did the guards. Their hands moved to their holsters. 'Just as I thought… Enemy shinobi… And here I thought your clumsiness didn't attract trouble for once. I guess not.'

Ichigo bit his lip. 'But dare I draw Zangetsu… Even in sealed form, I don't want to get imprisoned even before the mission really starts. Hopefully those two can handle this.'

Steering Yuki away from the area, he thought would be the best thing to do given the circumstances. A hand firmly on his disciple's shoulder, he set himself a brisk pace. They were at quite a distance when they heard a high pitched scream.

"What the?" Yuki mumbled, dazedly, his teacher not stopping as he guided him through the busy village streets.

"Nothing," Ichigo reassured him, almost certain that the puddle of water was now one of blood. 'Damn, tight security. What the hell is with that? Humph whatever… I know I'll regret this… but…'

"Yuki, here," he handed the boy a wallet, "Go and find someplace for us to stay. Sky's the limit, but be quiet about it. Don't speak unless…"

"…Unless spoken too," his pupil interjected, "Never reveal more information than necessary. Yeah, I got it."

Snatching the object from out of his hand Yuki took off.

He shook his head.

'Now to do some snooping around,' Ichigo blended with the crowd for a while, taking notice of the shinobi on the roofs, before quickly, and without being seen, ducked into an alleyway.

"Ah," he relaxed a bit, "This is more like it. I hate crowds…"

His hand close to his combat pass, he strode confidently through alleyways with no interruption. The security hadn't yet picked up on him. 'Good… I'm almost there and no one has spotted me. What a relief.'

Ichigo took only a few more steps before ricocheting into the air, and through a window, assuming his position in front of the sleeping Hokage.

'Honestly, I'm lazy and all,' he would always admit it if nothing, 'But this is just… Come on, is she drunk?'

Striding forward he was about to gently rouse her; he heard a hiss.

"I wouldn't granny if I were you!" the voice was angry.

"Back away!" Uzumaki Naruto roared, lunging at him with a kunai in hand. If it wasn't for the fact that he was rather surprised, the boy's movements were quite easy to read.

Up – Ichigo parried, left – he ducked, right – he blocked, kick – he grabbed the young shinobi's leg and all but flung him out the window.

"Che, you'll have to do a bit better than that now," he was smirking. Even in this world, his skills were considerably good.

'Not bad…' he congratulated himself.

POOF!

"Substitution Jutsu!" the blond called from above him, a confident look about him, "Eat this, dickhead! RASENGAN!"

Ichigo deadpanned, 'And she's still not awake? Come on!'

The attack hit him head on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now then, has anyone seen Narutopedia's compilation of jutsu. Now wow. I was far too lazy to look through all of that, so I just settled for substitution. Perhaps another day, I shall pour over it.

~ Ichiro


End file.
